


4 vessels, a weaver, and a human walk into a bar

by Nerd_warning



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Flashbacks, Largely a crack fic, Multi, Some angst, human character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_warning/pseuds/Nerd_warning
Summary: Ian had never agreed to the whole “ fall into a bug kingdom” thing.Welp, at least the weird clothes wearing spider and the weird creatures with horns aren’t that bad.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Down the not so rabbit hole.

It was a really rainy day.  
How miserable.  
If it wasn’t for the rain, I would never have slipped down that one hole.  
Except I did slip.  
And now I was in a oversized cave.  
You know what, scratch that last statement. The cave was actually rather small. The plants were huge.  
The first thing I did was look around. Wasn’t that what the books always said to do first? The massive plants stretched on for a long while.  
And then I saw it. It went by so fast I thought it was just my eyes messing with me. But no, there was no way that burst of bright light and white cloth wasn’t real.  
I did the not so smart thing. I followed it out of the cave. Good thing I wasn’t hurt, other than a nasty headache.  
“Hey! Who are you? Where are you going?” I shouted  
Instead of saying something, the creature simply turned a corner and disappeared.  
I paused for moment and thought. Following the creature would give me a place to start, but it could be a monster that wanted to eat me and following it could get me very lost. It was either that or stay where I was.  
The echoing, approaching foot steps made the choice for me.  
I looked around. If what was coming was dangerous, I would need a weapon. There, on the ground, under a bush, was a weird short sword thing. It would have to do for now.  
The footsteps were getting closer; I wheeled around with the weird sword and...  
More weird stuff.  
The tallest of the three little horned creatures, one with a nasty scar and strange red clothing that had blue fur, lowered it’s massive version of the weird sword. We all stood in silence for a few moments before another of the creatures, also wearing clothes that were pined with a bell, spoke up:  
“What in the world is that!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a really bad writer.  
> We meet some characters.


	2. 3 little vessels

“What is that?!”  
The tallest horn creature lowered their sword thing and said: “ Aron, don’t shout, they might be friendly.” The creature who shouted, Aron, continued to do so: “ I don’t care! Look at that thing! It looks like a dirty maggot! Claw, I say you just get it out of the way.”  
“ Hey, I’m right here” I said. The tall creature, Claw, just looked at me and put their hand over Aron’s... mouth?  
They had no mouths.  
I could nothing, but stare for a moment at the three, Claw trying to keep Aron quiet, Aron looking rather cranky, and the third creature with a pink cape thing wandering around the room, their little lantern swinging from were it was tied on the creature’s horn. Then Claw broke the awkward silence: “sorry about that, I’m Claw, the little nuisance is Aron, and that over there is Ichor. Now who and what are you?”  
I held out my hand, “ my name is Ian and I am a human. Nice to meet you. And where am I?”  
Claw nodded “nice to meet you too, Ian the human. Welcome to Hallownest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea of vessels eventually learning to talk for some reason

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows where this is going.


End file.
